Collision
by LovinItLaLa
Summary: Collision - 'An instance of one moving object or person striking violently against another'. When Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale collide, it results in less than pleasing results.AU AH Rated M for Language and future Lemony goodness.
1. Spill

_So during one of my many free periods I have in my school day I was reading through Fan Fiction, you know, as you do. And a story came to me, it's a Rosalie/ Edward, but you already know that because you're here right? _

_Anyway, I have the outline of the story roughly done, and if I change anything it will only be a few details here and there, but it's not like you guys will know anyway right? :) But now I'm rambling, so I hope you enjoy the first chapter, drop me a review and tell me what you think, if you feel like it._

_I should be updating every week or so, but unfortunately I have a week in the near future that will be cluttered with exams. But not to worry I'll try my best to keep my updates constant, because everybody needs their weekly dose of Roseward ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Collision - 'An instance of one moving object or person striking violently against another'. When Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale collide, it results in less than pleasing results. Can these two hard heads of the business world warm up to each other and learn to love? Only time will tell. AU AH RE, A/J, B/Em.

* * *

><p>Chapter One – Spill<p>

**_1. _**_To cause or allow (liquid) to run or fall from a container, especially accidentally or wastefully_

**_2. _**_To shed (blood), as in killing or wounding._

* * *

><p>"File the Morris case; take the Brown case to my Father, then on your way back grab the Johns case and bring it to me, they need a brief written up by the end of the week."<p>

"Yes Miss Hale"

The blonde, who was about to open her office door stopped and turned round to look at her small assistant, who was now scrambling to grab all the needed pieces of paper. Holding back a smile Rosalie watched as a few of the stray papers slipped out of her small hands and fell into a mess onto the floor, rolling her eyes Rosalie spoke up,

"Jane?"

The frantic platinum blonde looked up at her, her eyes wide with what Rosalie assumed was fear.

"Yes Miss Hale?"

"Go grab Jessica, see if she can help you"

Jane leaped up, leaving the pile of now scattered papers on the floor- much to Rosalie's dismay- and ran out of the room in search of one of the many other assistants the firm hand. Before she could go far Rosalie called her name again, to which she turned quite quickly, her hair in a messy halo around her face.

"Miss Hale?"

"Could you be a dear and grab me a coffee too please?"

Jane nodded once again and ran out of the office, her little feet carrying her much faster than normal. It wasn't power abuse, she felt like a coffee and that was what assistants were for right? Shaking her head, Rosalie pushed open the heavy glass door that lead into her large office and, after dropping her bag onto one of the plush chairs, closed it behind her.

Walking around her mahogany desk, Rosalie sat down on her sizeable leather chair and brought out her laptop from the locked draw in her desk. Lunch with Jasper was always a little strained. It wasn't that she didn't love her older brother; she really did, but an entire hour of him and his questions got tiring real quickly. Then again it wasn't like he could help it, his physiologist side was brought out whenever she was around, he was always constantly worried about her and the stress she was under.

It wasn't anything she couldn't handle, but older brothers are like that.

Logging onto her Email, she wondered through the normal everyday issues, responses on the briefs she had made. Links from Alice on outfits she might like. (She made a mental note to have a look at them later). Emails from Ben and Mike about the background research she had requested the previous week and a couple from Emmett, probably what he thought were 'funny' pictures of cats in strange positions with 'funny' writing.

There was one that wasn't in her usual pile. Her Father, one of the main partners of the firm always gave her paper briefs on cases he thought she would be best suited for. But he had sent her an email with a brief on a case he had marked as 'High Priority'. The fact that it was an email was strange enough, but her Father never gave her a case that was in his opinion 'high priority'. Even though she was the youngest junior partner at 25, her experience was a little more than a year, not enough, in her Father's opinion to take care of a case that could have been given to a more experienced employee.

With her eyebrows scrunched, and her black, thick rimmed glasses perched on her nose she opened the mysterious message. It wasn't anything new; it had inside it all the things she would have found in any other document her Father had sent her. The case name, information, and orders on what she had to do t begin. It was the same as always. It didn't look any different to all other cases she had been assigned to. With the click of a button, the printer behind her whirred to life as it printed out the seven page legal document. Spinning round on her chair Rosalie reached out to grasp the still warm paper, and after reading over it once more, place it inside her bag. She'd have a look at it at home; right now she had three other, more pressing cases.

At exactly five thirty in the afternoon, exactly half an hour before she could get into a warm cab, drive home and fall into her large overstuffed sofa, Rosalie heard the distinctive ring of her iPhone's ring tone. A ring tone that had been distinctively chosen and programmed by one of the, if not the _most_ annoying person in her life.

_Alice _flashed across her screen along with a picture of the said girl winking at her in what seemed to be a club. Rosalie took her glasses off of her nose and after rubbing her increasingly tired eyes; she pressed the 'Answer' button and waited for the high pitched onslaught to commence.

"Alice, I have half an hour. _Half _an hour until I can go home and sleep. This better be good"

Her only response was an exaggerated sigh from the other end followed closely by one of her best friends twinkling voice.

_It's good to talk to you too Rosie. It'd nice to know how much you love me. It's been what? A month since you've talked to me?_

With a roll of her eyes she replied, "It's been a week Alice, not even that we had dinner at your house last Friday"

_Well it seems like a month to me! Don't you love me?_

"Alice" Rosalie warned. It was Thursday evening, she was tired and cranky and a Rosalie Hale that was _both_ tired and cranky was not a good combination. Alice knew that.

_Fine, fine. We're all going out tonight to that new bar that just opened. You know the really cool one that has the cute little Hawaiian girls that give you little flowers and wear grass skirts. You know the name. What is it again? Oh shoot, hold on I'll ask Jazz, he'll know! _

Before Rosalie could reply, she could hear voice in the background, Alice and a male, who she presumed was Jasper. She never really understood how the man could keep up with what his little pixie of a wife was saying, but love was blind with the pair. And apparently it was also deaf.

_See Rosie? Jazzy knew! _

"How manly of him" Rosalie replied, sarcasm evident in her voice.

_Don't tease him! Jazzy Rosie is being mean about you again._

There was a reply in the background, something Rosalie couldn't quite catch. But if she knew her brother, and she definitely knew her brother it was some sort of remark about her from one of his _many_ embarrassing childhood memories.

"Alice get to the point or you're going to end up trying to make an appointment with Jane"

Rosalie heard a scoff before the reply, _Puh- Lease, your little assistant stutters more then she talks. Rosie why don't you just hire another one, as far as assisting goes, you might as well be by yourself with that one._

"I can't simply fire her Alice, she was here before me and she has her good points" she took a moment, which Alice had decided to use to retort.

_Really? And what's that?_

"She quiet, really quiet, which is more then I can say for the person I'm currently talking to. Did I mention I know have twenty three minutes before I can go home? What do you want Alice?"

_Well, as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted by _someone –

"Hey!"

_The name of the bar is Beach 23 and we're all going there tonight and you have to dress up, get pretty and come with us._

Rosalie groaned. It was bad enough she had the weekly dinner with these people, now they wanted to go to a club, on the _only_ night she had free all week?

"Alice I really don't want too, I'm tired and I have three different case I'm working on simultaneously."

_You don't get a choice Rosie, you have to come, we're all going and without you it would be just no fun_

"But-"

_No buts! It's on 23__rd__ Street, right on the corner, you can't miss it. Be there at seven sharp!_

Before Rosalie could reply, groan or complain, she was met with the morose sound of the dial tone. Taking a deep breath she perched her glasses on her perfectly straight nose again and returned to her work. It was no use in wasting a perfectly good fifteen minutes of work.

* * *

><p><em>Beach 23<em> turned out to be more packed then Rosalie first thought. She had arrived at exactly five to seven. She had come straight from work, spending an extra half an hour trying to get Jane to calm down enough so that she could file the briefs and background information into the right file before attempting to hail a taxi in the centre of New York City.

She still made impeccable timing, in her opinion. With her black work bag in hand, she had walked straight past the line of bar hoppers that stretched to the other corner of the street, and to a large, bald man who held a clipboard in hand. She would get through, even with her formal work clothing, she knew that. But if she knew Alice, she had probably found someway to get their names onto the list of V.I.P on the opening night of Beach 23.

"Rosalie Hale", she spoke up to the six foot ten (she guessed) man in front of her. He would have rivalled even Emmett in height. With a grunt he looked down scrolling through the list with a pen, and after a small movement of his badly chewed pen, which she guessed was him ticking her name, he looked up and unhooked the thick red rope, wishing her a goodnight and letting her pass through into the loud, overcrowded club.

It wasn't hard to find the group of people she was supposed to sit with. Between them all they turned quite a lot of head wherever they went. They in the back, past the dancer floor where people seemed to enjoy dry humping to the pounding song the DJ was playing in the background. Emmett was primarily the most obvious, his height and his broad shoulders brought everyone attention to him and when he wasn't instantly intimidating people, he was laughing, a laugh so loud you could probably hear on the other side of New York.

Bella was under his, wrapped tightly inside one of his overly muscled arms. She was the subtle kind of beauty, even though she didn't believe it. She wasn't like Rosalie, no with Rosalie you looked and ten never left. But with Bella she was the kind of girl who guys turns back around to get another look at. Rosalie smiled as Emmett's other arm came round to grab Bella, earning a squeal even Alice would have been proud of.

Alice was sat across them her little mouth moving non stop, as her equally small arms moved around her to emphasize whatever she was saying. Which seemed to get another laugh from the giant across her. Alice was the type of girl who caught the attention of others with her voice, her height? Not so much. Standing at a tiny 4ft 10 Alice had a voice that would have rivalled Rosalie's in loudness.

Her brother was sat next to the pixie, a small smile on his face and a bottle of beer in his hand. It was how Jasper usually was, his laid back attitude and pissed off Rosalie to no limit when they were younger. But he truly was like no brother, even though he was three years older, he had spent time with Rosalie, been her rock through the hard time their family had been through.

He was the first to catch her gaze, his blue eyes, which seemed to be softer then Rosalie's caught her own icy versions and his smiled increased a fraction. So small that if you weren't Rosalie you probably wouldn't have caught it. She returned her brother s smile with her own little cheeky wink and he nodded, moving his face a little to motion for her to come over.

Rosalie began to walk over, manoeuvring her way through the sweaty people currently rubbing against each other on the flashing dance floor. Reaching the table, she placed her bag on the chair next the one she used to sit down on.

"It's about time you got here Rose" Teased Bella from her position under Emmett's arm. "We were beginning to worry you'd been swallowed by your office again"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, shrugging off her black blazer, revealing a blood red blouse. "Very funny Bells, you getting your joke from Emmett again?"

Emmett's face dropped, and his bottom lip came out to pout a little, which Bella had no problem sorting out by placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry babe, she doesn't mean it."

"Get her to tell me that" He replied, his pout returning once again.

Rosalie rolled her eyes again; it seemed she did it a lot around these people she called her friends. She made a mental note to make new ones soon, ones who didn't annoy her as much.

"What'd you want sis?" Jasper asked from his spot on the table, as he moved to get up. Rosalie held up her hand motioning form him to sit down.

"It's alright Jazz I'll go get it." She got up pushing her chair back before pushing it under the table again "Anybody want anything?" With a round of shaking head she was off, yet again have to move around drunks and other who had for some reason thought that just because the club was called _Beach 23_ it meant they could come in bikinis. _Well_, Rosalie thought, _good luck getting home in those_.

Reaching the bar Rosalie grabbed one of the bamboo stools they had placed in a row in front of the lit up surface and waited to be served. A baby face blonde man came up to her with what Rosalie had immediately recognised as his best, or what he thought was his best, flirting smile.

"What can I get you beautiful?"

Rosalie resisted the urge to yet again rolled her eyes and mentally hit herself for what she was about to say.

"Can I get a Sex on the Beach, quickly please?"

The mans eyes seemed to sparkle at the mention of Rosalie's favourite drink and he leaned forward.

"Well beautiful we are at the beach-" He started before Rosalie spoke up interrupting him.

"I'm sorry…"

"Mike" He filled in.

"…Mike, but you see the Muscle man over there, across the dance floor?"

He nodded his eyes widening slightly as he took into account the size of the man in question.

"Well I'm with him, and I'm sure he wouldn't like it too much if he found out I was being hit on"

She smiled and leaned forward.

"Now that drink please?"

Nodding slightly Mike moved away from Rosalie to grab the necessary juices and returned a while later with the mixture. Thanking him Rosalie grabbed it from him, making sure not to make contact. She didn't need him thinking there was some kind of 'spark'. And stood up.

Turning round Rosalie came into contact with something hard, and muscled as she lost hold on the drink and the contents came spilling out of the cup and turning her blood red blouse three shades darker. She gasped first dropping the cup instinctively to rub at her silk, expensive blouse. To no avail unfortunately as the mixture spread even with her quick dabs.

Rosalie's face became red with anger, almost matching that of her blouse and she looked up to look straight at the culprit. She caught sight of wide green eyes but nothing else as she blew up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Her voice came out a pitch or two higher then her normal voice.

The man opened his mouth to reply but before he could Rosalie had begun to scream again, attracting the attention of many others in the club.

"Seriously you fucking jackass!" She fumed, "Is really that hard to say 'excuse me'? What the fucking hell is your problem? Look at my shirt! It's fucking brown! What the hell were you thinking, do you not use that fucking tiny pea inside your head you call a brain to think that maybe possibly the woman walking away from the bar has a _drink_ in her hand?""

Ending her rant, her chest heaved almost painfully as she tried to regain the lost air and the man in front of her did something she never expected. He laughed. The green eyes copper haired man in front of her did something no man had ever done when Rosalie had lost her temper. And as she stood there watching the stranger, who had ruined her blouse laugh she quickly felt her temper begin to rise again.

"Look I'm sorry" The man began, "I'd be more then happy to pay for your dry cleaning Miss..." The man in front of her waited as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

Rosalie huffed and scowled at the man, "Do you know what? Just forget it, I've had a bad enough day without needing another fucking jackass in my life"

And with that she pushed past the humoured and towards the table of people who seemed oblivious to what had just happened. Alice was the first to look up at the angry blonde stomping their way and noticing the large ugly stain on the said blonde's silk blouse she let out a squeal that made everyone at the table turn to her in worry.

"Ali Baby what's wrong?" Jasper's voice rang out above the questioning. Alice who was still looking at the blondes stain got up from her seat, running as fast as her little legs could carry her towards the still very angry Rosalie.

"Oh my god! No! No! Not the red silk blouse! Why would you _do_ something like this!"

Rosalie scoffed and attempted to swat away the tiny hands that were attempting to dab at her blouse, "I didn't _do_ anything some fucking jackass forgot to look where he was going!"

Alice, who was openly gaping at her, looked as if she was ready to cry, the rims of her eyes were filling with moisture that was about to fall over the edge any second. Taking Rosalie's arm with a force that someone her size really shouldn't have had, she dragged her to the table where Alice leaped into her oversized bag in search for something that would possibly help the increasingly bigger stain.

After a round of shots and getting Alice to stop poking and dabbing her sister in law's chest. The table had gotten a little quieter, the conversation flowing easily and after Jasper had generously offered to get his little sister another drink, even Rosalie had managed to calm down.

"Oh guys!" Alice spoke up checking her phone, "Edward's just sent his date home! He's coming over!"

Rosalie looked up from where she was emailing Tyler about the incorrect information she had received on a defendant on her case she raised an eyebrow at the bouncy bunny across her. Who the hell was Edward?

"Alice, who's Edward?"

Alice who had now stopped bouncing, looked at her like she had grown another head while sipping her White Russian.

"How do you not know who Ed is?"

"Because I don't, am I supposed to know?" Rosalie asked, completely baffled.

"He's my _brother_"

Rosalie's eyebrows scrunched together, Alice had a brother? She hadn't met a brother at Jasper's and Alice's wedding, or their one year anniversary party. Alice almost as if picking up on Rosalie's inner thinking spoke up.

"He was doing a three year Peace Corp. thing during our wedding, he couldn't come"

"Oh" She replied dumbly, "Well alright then, where is this Edward ?"

Alice's head snapped up to look at something behind her. And it didn't take a genius to figure out who the voice belonged to.

"Hey baby sis, long time no see."

Rosalie stiffened as she realised just who the voice belonged to , turning round slowly, she raised her head to stare at the green eyes she had looked at earlier in the evening.

"Well well if it isn't foul mouthed Barbie?"

As if her temper wasn't rising to the point of exploding Rosalie replied through gritted teeth.

"Jackass"

* * *

><p><em>So drop me a review telling me what you think! <em>

_You can find information on:_

_Sex On The Beach Cocktail at _

_http:/www(dot)cocktail(dot)uk(dot)com/Cocktail-Recipe/Sex-on-the-beach(dot)htm_

_White Russian at_

_http:/www(dot)cocktail(dot)uk(dot)com/Cocktail-Recipe/White-Russian(dot)htm_

_The Peace Corps. at _

_http:/www(dot)peacecorps(dot)gov_

* * *

><p><em>LovinItLaLa<em>


	2. Assault

_Hi! Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and thank you for sticking with this story, I put up some photos of the characters, or at least who I would picture playing them. I couldn't find my 'perfect' Rosalie but the one I picked has that sort of 'look' to her..._

_Anyway... I hope you enjoy the second chapter and drop me a review! They make me write faster... geez that made me feel like a review whore ;P _

_So without further ado here is chapter 2!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Collision - 'An instance of one moving object or person striking violently against another'. When Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale collide, it results in less than pleasing results. Can these two hard heads of the business world warm up to each other and learn to love? Only time will tell. AU AH RE, A/J, B/Em.

Chapter Two – Assault

_**1.**__A violent physical or verbal attack._

_**2.**__**a.**__A military attack, such as one launched against a fortified area or place._

_**b.**__The concluding stage of an attack in which close combat occurs with the enemy__._

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen never had any problems when it came to the opposite sex. No, in fact there was always one to many of them throwing themselves at him for his liking. Although it's not like he physically complained. His charming good looks and the endless supply of money made it quite simple to get any date. But James and Alec were always insisting they had found <em>the<em> girl for him. Now he was a red head type of guy himself, and his type was simply enforced as he sat across the pale blonde talking endlessly. Her shrill ear splitting voice was one of the most annoying things he'd heard in his life and he found it amusing how, even with the loud pounding music playing in the bar he could still hear her perfectly, while she talked in what seemed to be the normal, everyday volume of her voice.

"And then she comes in and tells me that I have to come help her! _Me_ of all people, just because her _boss_ told her too! It was the little twerps fault; she couldn't find Jessica so she had to come running to me." She continued, "I swear to God, Eddie, her boss, Rose, I think her name was, she only got the job because her _Daddy_ owns the firm! I mean I've been there three years and I get nothing, she simply waltzes in like she owns the place and becomes one of the junior partners!"

Edward nodded along, while drinking his Scotch on the Rocks. Lauren- or was it Laura? Yes Laura was beginning to get on his last nerve. He had put up with two hours of her non stop talking, and it always seemed to include the 'bitch' from her work, or as he now knew her, 'Rose'. It seemed that the only reason he had put up with it was the smooth leg that kept running up and down his own while she blabbered on. That and the images he had created in his head of the other more _useful_ things she could do with her ever moving red lips.

Standing up he startled Laura into silence, "I'm going to go get another drink," he waved his now empty cup, "Would you like anything?"

After looking down at her half empty glass Laura looked back up to Edward and nodded, "Sure"

"What would you like?"

She leaned forward on the small table, her low cut top giving Edward the perfect view and left little to his already roaming imagination. And in what Edward assumed was meant to be a sexy purr of some kind she replied, "Surprise me"

Edward held back a grimace and nodded before making him way through the never ending waves of moving people to the bright lit neon bar. He found a space and after squeezing himself in between a large bald man and a group of barely legal giggling girls he motioned for a bartender. Catching sight of the bar maid walking towards him Edward couldn't help his smirk. Now that was more like it, she was a petite red head with bright green eyes. Who, after looking down at the name tag positioned perfectly on her right breast, he learnt was called Bree. Not exactly the most exciting of names but it would be simple to remember.

"What can I get you?" She asked him leaning in to hear his order. Edward who leaned in close to her ear to reply got his very own look at her slightly small twin mounds. He preferred them bigger but if things kept going the way they were with Lauren, he would have to make do.

"Can I get a Scotch on the Rocks and a Cosmopolitan" He let his breath linger on the woman neck before moving away and winking at her. Bree, who smiled back, flushed a bright red that contrasted her hair in a rather non flattering way and moved around the bar to collect his order.

Edward leaned back and when Bree returned with his drinks, he made sure to put the small piece of paper with her phone number on it in his pocket for a later date. Flashing a crooked smile once again Edward moved away from the bar manoeuvring his way through the crowd once again. But as he walked along the side of the bar stools that were placed against the bar he saw a flash of blonde before a scream erupted from the woman, whose shirt was now turning a darker colour.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the woman screamed, Edward caught sight of bright blue eyes before the woman turned a shade of red that almost matched her top and he tried hard to keep in his smiled. And before Edward had the chance to reply the woman had opened her pink lips once again.

"Seriously you fucking jackass!" She fumed, "Is really that hard to say 'excuse me'? What the fucking hell is your problem? Look at my shirt! It's fucking brown! What the hell were you thinking, do you not use that fucking tiny pea inside your head you call a brain to think that maybe possibly the woman walking away from the bar has a _drink_ in her hand?"

Edward let out a small laugh, ran a hand through his already messy hair and attempted to calm the exploding woman in front of him, "Look I'm sorry" Edward began, "I'd be more then happy to pay for your dry cleaning Miss..." he waited hoping that the woman in front of him would complete his sentence.

He was out of luck unfortunately as the woman looked up at him as if he had grown two heads. True if someone had spilt a drink all over him he wouldn't have exactly jumped at the chance of telling them his name, but he was reaching out to the blonde. Who seemed less than thrilled at him.

The woman huffed and scowled at him, "Do you know what? Just forget it, I've had a bad enough day without needing another fucking jackass in my life"

And with that she pushed her way past him and towards the other side of the bar, leaving Edward with a thoroughly amused expression on his face, nothing made him want to laugh ore then an angry blonde. It seemed like Barbie had a foul mouth. Taking a swing of his drink he picked up the Cosmopolitan and carried on walking towards the table Laura was sat at. Looking up she smiled at him and as Edward adjusted himself on the seat, she began talking again, returning to stories of the hell that was her office, the 'bitch' she worked for and her stiletto ridden leg returned to its motion under the table.

* * *

><p>"I had a great time tonight; I'll give you a call again sometime"<p>

Laura leaned forward her hands on his chest and her lips puckered. Manoeuvring around the desperate girl he opened the door to the yellow taxi and smiled. Laura, who seemed startled by his movements attempted to smile again and walked towards the door.

"I'll be waiting Eddie" Edward held back a roll of his eyes at the apparent nickname the bore had come up for him and smiled,

"Sure I'll call you later Laura"

At the mention of her name she stumbled and her face became red, much like the other blonde's had earlier in the evening. It seemed it was going to be a pattern for his night.

"It's Lauren, you jackass!"

And with that she grabbed the car handle and closed the door before the black tyres skidded into movement. Edward ran a hand through his hair once more and let out a breath that seemed he had been holding al night. Apparently he was going to be calling Bree much earlier then he had anticipated.

Turning back to the club Edward whipped out his phone sending a quick message to his sister that he had sent his date home and was now free to meet her. Alice had called him earlier in the day and asked, or more like demanded for him to come with her and her friends. Edward could stand up to the strictest of Judges call them out in their own court rooms, but his little sister was a force to be reckoned with and if there was a word you didn't say to the likes of Alice Cullen, it was no.

Edward nodded to the large bouncer and made his way through he red rope and back into the noisy club. He caught a glimpse of his sisters jet black hair spiked up in different directions and he began walking towards the group that surrounded her. He caught a glimpse a long blonde hair over a red blouse that looked familiar and his smirk turned into a full blown grin. Reaching the table Alice looked up to catch his game and he winked,

"Hey little sis, long time no see"

Edward looked down at the blonde sat in front of him and smirked.

"Well well if it isn't foul mouthed Barbie"

He could see the blonde's shoulders tense before she moved around on the chair to look up at him.

"Jackass" she ground out.

There was a beat of tense silence in the noisy club before Alice decided to ask what everyone around the table was thinking. She looked from the blonde and Edward, who were still eyeing each other. Edward with a grin, his eyes moving from the blonde's eyes to the dark stain on her top, while the blonde's scowl was kept constant as she glared at the man over her.

"Hold on a minute, Rosalie you just told me you had no idea who my brother was?" Alice asked, her head moved rapidly from one and the other.

"It seems," Edward began before the angry blonde, or Rosalie as Alice had called her could comment, "Ali, that I spilt a drink on Barbie's top here and she may have had a little bit of an explosion."

Alice who still looked a little confused glared at Edward, before standing up and pointing a dainty finger at her older brother. "You!" she started, "It was _you_ who destroyed Rosie's expensive blouse! Edward, do you realise what you've done? The world might as well end now!"

Edward rolled his eyes, something he caught the blond- _Rosalie_ doing as well.

"Alice get over it aright? I'll just get it dry cleaned. Stop exaggerating" Rosalie replied, she had moved back around her chair, with her drink placed tightly in her hands. Her knuckles had turned white under the pressure Edward noticed.

Sitting down on the only available chair- the one that happened to be next to Rosalie- Edward could see from the corner of his eyes the blonde tense up and more ever so slightly away from him. He mouth kept in a straight line.

Emmett coughed, in what Edward assumed was the giants attempt at breaking the awkward silence that had come over the table.

"So," he began, "Eddie boy, little Ali here tells us you worked with the Peace Corps for a while?"

Edward shrugged, "I spent three years in South Africa helping out at one of the out reach centres for the under risk children. It was no big deal I got bored of the constant routine here, so I though I'd try something new"

Rosalie snorted something she attempted to cover up with a cough, "You got _bored_?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, turning slightly to his right to face her he smirked, "Yeah, I'm sorry I don't think I stuttered, every one else seemed to have heard me"

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Bella bite her lip and Emmett grin. While Alice and Jasper looked at him like he had signed his own death. He saw Rosalie's shoulders tense and the white knuckles seemed, to if possible get even whiter under the increasing pressure.

"I _meant_ most guys by themselves a car, go on a holiday or even _order a wife online_ when they get _bored_" She smiled at him, although he could obviously see it was plastic, "They don't volunteer in Africa fro three years"

"Well I'm not most guys, am I?" he smirked.

Rosalie stopped before smiling again, "No. If you really were a _guy_ you wouldn't be looking at my face instead of a little more south would you?"

Emmet, looking in from the sidelines openly gaped, before letting out a laugh that made Bella jump.

"Did you just call Eddie _gay_?"

As the blonde shrugged Edward let out a chuckle, "You're questioning my sexuality now?"

Rosalie shrugged deliberately looking down at his dark wash jeans before returning to his face, "I call them as I see them _Eddie_"

Edward leaned in closer, his arm travelling round to warp around the back of her chair. "Oh _Rosie_," he mimicked, "I'd be more then happy to prove to you what team I play for"

"Okay" Jasper's voice broke through, "Ed as much as I enjoy listening to yours and my baby sisters little verbal foreplay. Take it down a notch"

Edward smirked and moved back, his arm still around the back of the chair Rosalie was sat on.

"In all honesty Jazz, you _baby sister_ did start it"

"Yeah well I'm ending it, Ed drop it"

Rosalie scoffed, "Shut it Jasper, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself"

"Anyway…" Bella Spoke up attempting to ease the conversation into something a little less hostile, "Edward, tell us about Africa, that must have been interesting"

He heard Rosalie scoff again before continuing his story about the time he helped teach a group of tribe children to read. Much to Rosalie's dismay.

* * *

><p>It was a while later, after the conversation had began to be carried by the four people who didn't have a problem with the new addition to their tight knit group. Rosalie had spent the evening sending subtle but still very noticeable remarks towards Edward, who had in turn been smirking, grinning and chuckling at every comment sent his way.<p>

It was close to twelve when Rosalie stood up and after grabbing her bag wished a good evening to everyone but Edward. Who in turn shouted out behind the blonde that had been a pleasure and that he hoped to do it again sometime. His reply was a simple flip of her long blonde hair and a less then amused 'humff'. Edward's amusement however was cut short by the glares he received from his pixie of a little sister.

"What?" He asked, thoroughly confused by the death glare he was receiving, was she still made about the shirt?

"One nice evening! That was all I asked for, to introduce you to the last of my _best friends_ who you still didn't know!" Alice barked at him from across the table, "she's one of my _best_ friends Edward! Do you realise what's going to happen now? Because trust me big brother, if I have to pick between you or her, there's no point in even wondering because I will pick her! Now go fix this" she pointed to the door the table of people had witnessed the blonde leave not to long before.

Edward raised his eyebrows at the pixie, "Seriously Ali? Did you see how up tight she was? I mean it wasn't even my fault!" Alice's mouth opened to retort but before any words could come out Edward had raised his hand and shook his head.

"Fine, fine. I'll go talk to Barbie" He stood up, grabbed his coat and walked to the door but not before hearing Alice cry out behind him, "And stop calling her Barbie!" Rolling his eyes, Edward searched for the familiar head of blonde hair on the slightly calmer street.

There to the right of the bar, standing on the edge of the pavement stood Rosalie. Her black pencil skirt showing off her figure to the world. Her top was covered by a candy apple red coat, with a black lather bag thrown over it. Her long blonde hair fell down her back in waves as she raised her long arms to hail a taxi. Something, Edward noticed, she was failing miserably at.

Placing his fingers in his mouth, Edward let out a sharp, loud whistle. A bright yellow taxi with a bored looking driver stopped in front of the blonde and she turned to scowl at him before opening the door and entering. Edward jogged towards the taxi, grabbing the door before she could close it. Smirking he ducked his head under the entrance and sat next to Rosalie. Who had moved to the other side of the taxi, whether to make sure he wasn't going to sit _on_ her or whether it was out of disgust he wasn't sure.

"Barbie" He acknowledged.

"Jackass" she threw back, "Get out of my taxi"

"If I remember correctly _I _got this taxi."

"I got in first, so get out" Edward shrugged, closed the door and called out his address to the driver.

"I needed a taxi to get home anyway, so either tell the guy your address or come home with me" He had meant it as a joke but the disgusted look on her face told him she didn't find it funny.

"Fine" She huffed, before calling out her address to the taxi driver, who was looking annoyed at their little spiff.

The rode together in the taxi, as it swerved in and out of late night traffic, in silence. The low hum of the radio next to the driver was all that could be heard. Edward found himself almost falling asleep as the city lights flashed by him at high speeds.

The silence was broken however when the combined shrill of both his and Rosalie's phones went off. Reaching into his bag, he saw Rosalie dig through her monstrosity of a bag to bring out her own phone.

Their 'Hello's were simultaneous as Edward placed his phone against his ear.

"Eddie boy!" Came a loud voice from the other side of the line. Edward rolled his eyes, an action caught by Rosalie who simply looked disinterested.

"What James?"

"So..." he began, "How was the lovely Lauren?"

"I called her Laura" Edward deadpanned. James let out a whistle before laughing.

"Dude, I know you. You could have called her Dumbo and she would have still wanted to jump you." His voice turned serious as he spoke, "What happened?"

"Nothing, I wasn't interested."

He could hear Rosalie murmuring into her own phone, to low for even him to hear. Her face was serious and her whispers were harsh.

"Hello... anybody there? Dud you did not just hang up on me because I wi-"

"I'm right here James, shut up" Edward interrupted.

James's voice drowned out as the taxi came to a halt. Rosalie who was still speaking in harsh whispers into her phone rummaged through her bag once more before pulling out a fifty dollar note. She looked up at Edward, threw the note on the seat next to them and without looking slid out of the taxi.

Edward picked up the note, his face amused as he watched the blonde walk away from his the second time that night and into her building.

"Edward! Dude that's it! I'm hanging up now!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "James I'm here. Stop being such a pussy"

* * *

><p><em>I love hearing from you guys! If you have a question just send me a PM or review. I'll answer all questions!<em>

_LovinItLaLa_


	3. Arrogance

_Hey guys! _

_Thank you so much for the reviews, and here is the third chapter. I'm very sorry that nothing to exciting is happening yet, but I do have to build up the story first so thank you for sticking with me! _

_Oh! And I've been a little naughty. I've kind of forgotten the little thing called a disclaimer Woops._

_Anyway... I don't own Twilight or the characters, although I would love to. Because you know, who wouldn't? _

_So Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Collision - 'An instance of one moving object or person striking violently against another'. When Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale collide, it results in less than pleasing results. Can these two hard heads of the business world warm up to each other and learn to love? Only time will tell. AU AH RE, A/J, B/Em.

Chapter Three – Arrogance

_1. Offensive__display__of__superiority__or__self-importance;__overbearingpride._

_2.__Having or showing an exaggerated opinion of one's ownimportance, merit, ability, etc; conceited; overbearingly proud:__ an arrogant teacher __; __an arrogant assumption._

* * *

><p>She could feel the heads of the other joggers turning as she ran by. The familiar feeling of her trainers hitting the concrete of the paths in Central Park always made her feel better. It wasn't something she could explain, but the sense of freedom, the fresh air, it helped her breath, helped her think. Rosalie had solved many of her cases while she absentmindedly jogged through the large green scenery. Every now and then she was brought out from inside her own head through the loud barks of the dog jogging next to her. It was either to warn her that she was about to hit a tree, a person, or a vender. Kanji was one of the only parts of her life that she had chosen herself.<p>

It was strange really. For as long as Rosalie could remember she had always hated dogs; the barking, the shedding, the constant need for attention. It had always revolted her, but the day she had passed by the dog shelter on her way home and happened to catch the gaze of the dog, it had somehow melted a little bit of her heart. Being a BullmastiffRosalie had never seen anything so _big_ look so _small_ huddled up in the corner of the cage, she had no idea what made her do it. But Rosalie found herself walking home to her forty second floor apartment with a bear walking next to her.

It had taken her months of hard work, long nights and consistent training to get Kanji to where he was now; a perfectly behaved, guarding friend. She couldn't count how many times his bark behind her door had saved her from having to tell her date that _no she didn't want him to come in._ The loud barking followed by a growl that could have rivaled that of a bear was more than enough to send most of them running.

His bark had once again saved her from landing butt first on the floor as she quickly moved to the side, narrowly avoiding the large tree. She stopped for a second, her hands on her knees as she calmed her breathing. Kanji sat next to her panting, it seemed even he thought she was pushing their daily jog into some sort of never ending marathon. He whined. Lowering his large head onto her feet and looked up at her, for his size he really was such a bay. Rosalie rolled her eyes and ran her hand down his long body.

"Just a little more boy, we're almost home."

She straightened up. Kanji who had also gotten up from his resting position on the cool floor, with a reluctant whine that Rosalie almost though about picking up the tired dog. But then again he probably weighed three times as much as she did. After stretching a little Rosalie began jogging again, Kanji whined a little before following her, his tongue flapping over one side of his mouth.

It seemed she was working harder then usually, and she knew why. She wouldn't have ever told anyone; no she had too much pride. But Alice's brother had done something to her. He unlike any other man before had somehow gotten under her skin. His stupid green eyes, and ridiculously messy hair had been on her mind all night, and she now had the less then appealing black bruises under her eyes to prove it. His voice had been ringing inside her head all night. Maybe she had been a little jumpy to some wrong conclusions, but he _did_ spend all night ending little remarks and comments her way. She couldn't say anything without catching some sort of expression form on his face, true she had honestly done the same thing to him. But he had… infuriated her, his charm, his stupid smirk, everything about him made her want to jump up and slap him. It wasn't only him, the conversation she had had on the phone yesterday had her very skin crawling.

Rosalie shook her head slightly once she reached her front door. The elder doorman opened the large glass door for her, Kanji jogging inside before she could.

"Morning Miss Hale" He smiled then looked down at the large dog, "Kanji"

At the sound of his name, the dog looked up and let out a bark of happiness his heavy tail wagging ferociously from side to side. The older man bent down to pat him on the head, earning himself a grateful, lazy whine. Rosalie rolled her eyes watching the two interact. Waving a quick goodbye to John she walked into the elevator, Kanji walking in behind her.

Once inside Kanji shot straight for the large bowl of fresh water she laid down onto the kitchen floor. The familiar ping sound came from her phone and Rosalie moved to pick it up, taking a long drink of the cool water in the bottle. It was a text from Alice and she couldn't help but frown as she read it.

_Did Edward apologize? xx _

_No. x _She wrote back.

_I'm sorry, he get's that way sometimes. xx _Came the almost instant reply, Rosalie smiled; Alice had always been the one person in the group that apologized for everyone. A fight made her nervous, and Alice was jumpy enough without being nervous.

_Forget about it Ali :)x_

Before Alice could reply, she dropped the phone back onto the counter and after throwing the water bottle back into the fridge she walked into her bathroom. A hot shower was exactly what she needed.

* * *

><p>The click of her heels on the marble floor turned just as many heads as the sound of her trainers on the concrete floor. But she could sense that these eyes were planted directly on her ass in her black pencil skirt, not on her breast as they bounced in rhythm with her jogging steps. Unfortunately she didn't have Kanji next to her to scare the shit out of the idiots.<p>

"Morning Rosalie"

Rosalie turned to the voice and had to hold in a scowl. Royce King was the company's resident playboy; it wouldn't surprise her if she was the last female in the entire building to not have been bedded by the jackass. In fact his smirk could rival Edward's; at least Edward didn't make inappropriate comments about her ass like they were going out of fashion.

"Royce" She replied. The man in question circled her, his gaze lingering in places that made Rosalie want to slap the hell out of him.

"You're looking lovely this morning Miss Hale" He said, she could feel his breath close to her neck and it took Rosalie all she had not to turn around and kick him where it hurt the most.

"What do you want Royce? Some of us have work to do"

Royce chuckled and took one of Rosalie's hands into his, something that reminded Rosalie that she had to boil her hand once she got away from the disease ridden pest. Bringing her hand to his lips, Rosalie held in a shudder as he placed a kiss on it.

"Well Rosie I think it's time you said yes to my proposal."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and snatched her hand away from his, "Royce" She spat, "I've told you three times already. No, alright? Get that into your head. The one_ up here_, not the one in your pants."

And with that she turned and continued on her way to her office. In the year she had been working for her father she had been asked out, or more like harassed by Royce King more times then she wanted to remember. He was harmless, but it still annoyed her to no end.

The first thing she saw as she entered her office was Jane, fumbling through the papers scattered on her desk. The girl really was something else, was it really that hard to get organized? Noticing the statuesque blonde that had just entered Jane looked up. Her eyes looked wild; her hair in disarray and Rosalie noted that she looked tired. It was nine in the morning, and Rosalie was sure she didn't work the girl so hard that she had to look exhausted before the day even began.

"Miss Hale!" She squeaked, and Rosalie held in the urge to flinch, was it possible for someone's voice to go that high? "I'm so sorry Miss Hale! He just walked straight in-"

"What on earth are you talking about? Jane breath" Rosalie interrupted, the girl was going crazy.

Jane shook her head, "I'm sorry Miss Hale, I didn't know what to o. he just came straight in and went straight into your office!"

Rosalie frowned, "Jane, speak slowly. Who is in my office?"

"I- I'm not sure Miss Hale. He- he just came in" Rosalie rolled her eyes, and smiled at the flustered girl.

"It's alright Jane, but next time just call security, that it what there for. Alright?"

Jane nodded and Rosalie turned to her office door, sending another smile to see if it could calm down the girl. She pushed open the door and acme face to face with the one person she didn't want to see. Had she not been punished enough today after having to deal with Royce?

Apparently someone up in the sky really hated her. Edward Cullen in all his cocky glory was there sat on her desk playing with her glass rose.

"I see you've made your self comfortable Cullen"

His head snapped up and Rosalie almost flinched when the priceless piece of glass in his hands slipped slightly. She let out a long breath and after placing her bag on the chairs snatched the rose off his hands, putting it back on her book case.

"Well your office certainly is… homey" He replied, his expression amused. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you think so, now would you remove yourself from my desk?"

"Now now _Rosie_" He joked, "Play nice"

She scowled at the foul name, "Fuck off Cullen."

Edward placed his hands over his heart in an exaggerated manner and staggered back. "Oh Hale you wound me." He smirked, "Is that any way to treat your best friend's brother?"

"When my best friend's brother is a complete jackass, then yes, yes I do"

With the smirk still present on his face Edward approached one of the large chairs and sat down. Shuffling around he made himself comfortable as Rosalie's face contorted into a scowl once again.

"So Hale, you have quite the little assistant"

Rosalie sat down opening her laptop. "Oh?" How so?"

"Not exactly my type, but hey, I can make an exception, I might as well I mean did you have a look at her _assets_?"

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, "Have I looked t my assistant's ass? No Cullen I don't think I have"

Edward leaned forward his hand moving to bring down the screen of her laptop, before being slapped away by Rosalie's perfectly manicured hand.

"Really Hale? I mean you might not swing that way, but little old Jane has some good qualitie-"

"Cullen?"

Edward stopped and looked up at Rosalie over the screen of her laptop.

"Shut up"

Edward opened his mouth but before he could say anything else Rosalie had carried on.

"Honestly Edward what do you want? If you haven't noticed I'm busy and there are no drinks here for you to throw all over me"

"Well I did see a bottle here some-"

"What do you want Cullen?" Rosalie interrupted again; she really didn't have the patience for him today. Edward looked up, and with his smirk still in place, he stood from the seat and walked toward her desk. Rosalie's eyebrow rose as she looked up at the man. He reached into his pocket and brought out a piece of paper.

"Thought you'd want this back. I was unfortunately raised with manners and my Mother would proceed to hit me with a cooking book if I had let someone as _lovely_ as yourself pay for the taxi"

Placing the fifty dollar note she had thrown into the cab yesterday night he smirked and with a final wink was off towards her door. Rosalie picked up the pristine note with her perfectly manicured nail and frowned.

She had a feeling Edward Cullen was going to stay inside her head for a little longer.

* * *

><p>"Good evening Miss Hale" John Smiled, his face wrinkling.<p>

Rosalie returned the smile, "Good evening John, how was your day?"

The older man shrugged, "Oh you know Miss Hale, I open doors, I close them. It's quite the challenge"

"I'm sure" she chuckled. "See you later John, try not to hurt yourself opening those doors" winking she walked into the elevator, catching the wave of his hand before the door closed. Rising up to her floor Rosalie let out an exhausted sigh as it reached the desired height. After Edward's interruption she hadn't been able to concentrate. Rosalie had spent her day growling at her assistant and re-writing her briefs one after the other after the other.

Poor Jane had been close to tears by the end of the day.

"About time you got home" Came a voice from further down the corridor. Rosalie looked up fro inside her bag, where she was looking for her keys and smiled. Bella was sat next to her door a frown on her face.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as her friend got up from the floor.

"Sorry Bells, got held up at the office."

"_Really?_" Bella replied sarcastically.

"Shut up. What's up anyway?" Rosalie asked as she placed the key inside the lock turning it a few times.

"I'm here on orders to bring you to dinner"

"I miss one week and suddenly I need a chauffeur?"

Bella smiled, almost apologetically, "You missed _Alice's _dinner Rose. That's like asking to be micro chipped so that she keep track of you"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and pushed the door open, ushering Bella in. there was a deep bark before she heard the shrill scream of Bella as Kanji knocked her to the floor, his tongue slobbering over her face. Rosalie held in a laugh but made no move to remove the creature from on top of the brunette.

"Rosie? A little help here?" Bella asked looking up at her from her position under the dog. With a small tap on her left thigh Kanji had removed himself from Bella and ran toward Rosalie his tail wagging from side to side.

"I told you Bells, you've gotta spend more time with him," Rosalie teased, "He misses you. Don't you baby?" She cooed to the dog. Bella rolled her eyes as she got up from the floor.

"I swear to god Rose, you treat that dog like a baby"

"That's because _Bella_ he is my baby" She smiled stroking the animal once again.

Bella sat down on the stools in front of the breakfast bar, watching as Rosalie moved around the large space. Bella raised an eyebrow at the monstrosity of a bowl in Rosalie's hands as she filled it with dog food.

"Jeez Rosie how much does your _baby_ eat?"

Placing the bowl on the floor Rosalie sent a playful glare in her direction, "He's a growing boy" She replied, a twinkle appearing in her eyes.

"A bit like Emmett" She teased.

"Fuck you Rosie" Bella replied sweetly.

"I love you too Bells" Rosalie smiled, winking at her, "I'll be back I need to get changed" They walked into Rosalie bedroom, Bella taking a seat on Rosalie's bed while she walked into her closet.

"So" Bella began as she watched Rosalie moved through her closet in search of something Alice would deem 'appropriate'.

"So?" Rosalie prompted, her head stuck inside one of the many drawers.

"While I was waiting for you, I had the most pleasant of surprises"

"Oh?"

"Guess who appeared with a bouquet of red roses and a small little Tiffany's box?"

Rosalie's head popped out from inside the closet he eyebrows furrowed together. "No" She moaned, "Please it wasn't-"

"Prince charming himself, Royce" Bella interrupted, holding in a giggle. Rosalie rolled her eyes groaning.

"How on earth did he find out where I live?" Bella heard Rosalie's voice from inside her closet.

"Rosie he's a charmer, one of your little assistants probably gave it to him" Bella offered.

"Uhgh" Rosalie groaned as she stepped out of the closet. She had changed from her skirt and top into a simple blue dress with black heels (to which Bella inwardly rolled her eyes, Rosalie was never seen without heels), "Remind me to fire Lauren when I have time"

"It would be my pleasure"

Grabbing her purse Rosalie smiled, "Alright, let's go, before Alice sends out a search party"

Bella giggled,

"Nah, don't forget the microchip"

* * *

><p><em>So I'm sorry this one isn't as long as the others, but I promise to make the next on extra long to make up for it!<em>

_And for those of you that are like me and love dogs you can find the link to a picture of Kanji in my profile! He's a cutie! _

_See you guys next week! _


	4. Strange

_I'm so so so so so so sorry this took practically two weeks to get out. But I did warn you guys that I had a week full of exams and it was last week. Unfortunately Latin waits for no one and neither does Triple Biology, they killed me! _

_So you know the deal, I don't own twilight SM does. Although if she would be willing to sell it to a Latin Major please do tell! _

_So without anymore interruptions, here it is_

* * *

><p>Collision - 'An instance of one moving object or person striking violently against another'. When Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale collide, it results in less than pleasing results. Can these two hard heads of the business world warm up to each other and learn to love? Only time will tell. A novella AU AH RE, A/J, B/Em.

Chapter Four – Strange

**1.** unusual, extraordinary, or curious; odd; queer: _a__strangeremark__to__make._

**2.**estranged, alienated, etc., as a result of being out of one'snatural environment: _In__Bombay__I__felt__strange._

**3.**situated, belonging, or coming from outside of one's ownlocality; foreign: _to__move__to__a__strange__place;__strange religions._

* * *

><p>Alice's house was her own personal heaven and hell wrapped up in a neatly trimmed bundle. The lived up couple lived twenty five minutes away from Rosalie's apartment and yet they had somehow managed to create their own bubble. They escaped the never sleeping, noisy city and had somehow created a haven that was completely theirs.<p>

The two had spent their first year as newlyweds designing, building and decorating their own little piece of heaven on earth. The house was hidden at the end of a long driveway, surrounded by willow and oak trees. They had a large garage, a play room for Jasper. And Rosalie, whenever she got the time, it seemed the love for everything mechanic was shared by both of the Hale children.

To the back of the house was a large garden, completely filled with large flowers, vines and trees. With a pool to the left and an oak tree housing a large tree house. It was their own little bit of heaven. A secluded paradise that Rosalie loved. The drive over had been quiet the low hum of the radio in the front the only noise to be heard. The driver had sensed early on teat the women in the back weren't in the mood for chit chat and had given up after his second one syllable answer, quietly sulking in the front seat.

It always looked stunning. Further behind the large house ran a small stream, a small waterfall just to the right with a white gazebo next to it. It would have been perfect for a wedding. At least it had been once upon a time. Now it was simply a place that plagued her mind with painful memories that she would have much rather have forgotten.

"You do that every time we come" Bella commented from next to her inside the yellow taxi, not looking away from the row of trees lining the side of the endless driveway.

Rosalie scrunched her eyebrows, her own eyes trained on something in the distance "Sorry?"

Bella smiled and shrugged the movement slow, gentle. Almost as if the words that she was saying was being spoken to child. A movement teat went un-caught by the blonde.

"You space out. Like you're in a whole other world when we come here Rosie. "

Rosalie noticed the slight edge in her voice, the way her movements seemed thougth out. It seemed like Bella was expecting her to simply explode in the car.

"I'm fine Bells" Rosalie assured, it had taken her years to get everyone to stop treating her like a porcelain doll and she wasn't going to go through it again, "Honestly Bella," She reached over, placing her hand over Bella's, "I'm fine" She repeated.

The taxi came to a stop in the round about in front of Alice's door. Bella reached for her wallet but was stopped when Rosalie handed the driver a note and got out of the car, closing the door with an abrupt slam. They walked in silence towards the door and before Bella could question her she had reached for the doorbell, sounding a small dinging sound from inside.

Jasper answered the door. His normal, lazy attitude could be seen easily in his clothing. Dark trousers and a baggy shirt, his blond curls in disarray. He smirked, one almost identical to Rosalie's or almost identical to Edward's Rosalie noticed.

"About time, Ali was about to send out a search party" He teased. Bella smiled and looked to Rosalie raising her eyebrows at her.

"I tried to tell her Jazz, but she just _wouldn't _listen" She carried on the teasing, "You know how Rosie is, gotta have that attention"

"Jasper nodded, a serious expression on his face, "Oh I know Bells, we really should see a professional for her" He continued.

Bella giggled, "I do hope it isn't contagious"

Jasper nodded, "Perhaps we should take her to the hospital, you know, just in cas-"

"Alright both of you" Rosalie interrupted, "You two seriously need to come up with new material. You've made fun of my timing, what? Three, four times already?"

Bella giggled again, "Five actually" She corrected, moving past the blonde man before Rosalie could swat her.

Jasper smirked, leaning against the door. Her eyebrows shot up in question as he looked at her.

"What's up bro? Am I not allowed inside now?" She mimicked his position. It was plainly obvious that the two were siblings. To any stranger, the golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes shared by the Hale's were an obvious sign. But to those who knew the two it was the little things that made them oh-so similar. Their love of mechanics, they both created a small crease just so over their eyebrow whenever they were thinking. And strangely enough the siblings had many distinct acts that despite having a couples of years between them, made the two almost as close as twins. A small gesture both did that Alice described as 'cute'.

"Rosie?" Jasper's hand waved over her face, she snapped back to reality with a scowl on her face.

"Seriously Jazz, its cold" She pouted, earning an eye roll from her older brother.

"Bella!" He shouted back into the house, "Rosalie's carving attention again! She's even pouting! You got a camera?"

With a well placed shove Rosalie moved past her brother and into the house that belong to him and his wife.

"Oh nice Rosie! Just simply _shove_ me to the side will ya?" He shouted, closing the door and following her.

"I'm going to _shove_ something else in a minute Jazz!" She replied and hint of humour in her voice. Jasper closed the door behind her, a smile on his face as he followed his sister inside.

Everyone was sat inside the large living Room. Bell had taken a seat on the couch next to Emmet, whose arm was slung lazily over her shoulders. Alice was talking through the archway that opened into the kitchen while she busied herself with making the food they were all going to enjoy. Well, with Alice's cooking, eat and hum.

Jasper moved around the island to wrap his arms around Alice, who swatted his arms away quickly.

"Jazzy, trying to stir here" She said and after placing a quick kiss on his lips, moved away to look over a large pot of bubbling sauce. Sprinkling a little basil into it Alice4 danced around the kitchen to face Rosalie.

"Rosie! I was starting to get worried" She playfully scorned. "I'm getting older now Rosie, no need to give me premature wrinkles!"

Rosalie scoffed and placed her bag on the counter.

"Please Alice, you'd be the last person on earth to get premature wrinkles, you still look like you did when we were seventeen" She replied, sitting on the stool next to the kitchen counter. Alice frowned at her comment.

"But a little better right? More… _mature?_" She asked, a pout present on her pink glossy lips.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at her, "Ali you bought a _Hello Kitty_ cushion yesterday" She pointed out. They had gone interior design shopping, Rosalie was in need of new towels, (Hers had been chewed by a certain canine) and Alice had somehow found her way into the children's area. And left the store with a large, bright Hello Kitty cushion, she had said would have looked _perfect_ on her bed.

The pout increased, she looked like a child who had just been told off and Rosalie couldn't help bit slip a little laugh as she reached over the counter to Alice. Her perfectly manicured hand patted Alice's head of jet black hair and she giggled,

"Don't worry Ali; I'm sure Jasper still loves you" She reassured her, something that seemed to work almost amazingly quickly. With a quick smile, she was off again moved swiftly around the pristine kitchen, multitasking between talking, stirring and cutting up vegetables.

"Rosalie Hale!" Came a shout from the living room, she turned to look at Emmett who was frowning childishly at her. Was she really going to have to deal with two_ tantrums _today?

"Emmett?" she relied, moving from the stool to stand over the white leather sofa Jasper adored.

"Where's Bear?" He asked sweetly, earning an eye roll from the blonde.

"His name is _Kanji_ Emmett"

The man in question shook his head, "No, _Kanji_ is a stupid name for a dog. Bear is much better suited"

"You wanted me to name my dog after a _bear_"

"Not after a bear, I wanted you to name him Bear" He spoke slowly as if talking to a child.

"That's ridiculous Emmett" She argued. It had been an argument from the moment she had told her family about the puppy she had gotten. According to the big oath _Kanji_ simply wasn't a name properly suited for something that looked more like a bear then he did. The first words out of his mouth upon meeting the lovable fur ball had been a mixture of fright and a 'Holly shit, what the hell is that thing?' it hadn't been the most comfortable day, with tiny Alice being thrown to the floor on a playful whim, and Emmet squealing like a girl anytime the canine would turn his large head towards him. Entertaining for Bella and Jasper as they watched their other halves quiver in fear of Rosalie's new 'baby'.

"It's not ridiculous!" The man pouted, "Think of all the terrible times he'll go through at Doggy School!" He cried.

"As compared to the Chihuahuas called _Coco _and _Tinker_?"

"At least their cute" he retorted.

"_Cute?"_ The man must have been losing his mind was the only though that crossed her mind as she rolled her eyes, ultimately urging him on, "Don't roll your eyes at me Missy! I need to look out for _Bear_. Obviously he's being subjected to animal abuse"

"Really Em, that's your argument?"

Before the man on the sofa could reply the shrill ring of the door bell had Alice screaming at her from the kitchen, "Rosalie get that will you?" With a huff Rosalie moved from her perched position on the sofa to the mahogany of Alice and Jasper's front door.

Teasingly, she began to shout back to the woman busy inside the kitchen, "Really Alice this is no way to treat a gue-"

She came to a full stop as she faced the visitor. His eyes as brightly green as she remembered them, his amazingly soft looking hair, just as she recalled from their previous meetings. And his ever present smirk sent shivers, (one's she would never admit to) down her back. Although it didn't stop her distaste for his personality to appear almost instantly.

"What the hell are you doing here" She hissed. This was their group time, the one time a week she had enough time to spend with her family and friends. And now the Jackass had decided to step into that as well.

He leaned against the side of the door, his leather jacket making her momentarily run her eyes down his body. Edward moved his hand through his hair, his smirk still pristinely placed on his face.

"Well Barbie, I was invited tonight, I'm sure you were too. Or you wouldn't be here. Am I right?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, even his voice was annoying. Sexy and deep sure, but annoying in any other manner.

"I'm more of an Exclusive member Jackass. Bu then again you wouldn't know would you?" She retorted.

"Barbie, come now. That's no way to talk to the man who paid for your cab fare home?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes into slits; the need to jump at the man in front of her and squeeze her hands around his neck was becoming almost uncontrollable.

"You're seriously a Jack-"

"Oh great! Edwards' here!" Alice interrupted hopping slightly towards her Edward, who towered over her much like Emmett. "This will be so much fun! It'd about time we had six people. Jazz and I bought a six person table and until now we only had five, so it was always such as awkward placing around the table" Alice rambled on as she grabbed onto her brothers' sleeve tugging him towards the rest of the people. Edward looked back at the blonde who closed the door behind her and followed the talking pixie. His smirk deepened, something caught by the frustrated blonde.

"Bite me" she mouthed, annoyed enough after a simply minute of talking to him.

"With pleasure" he mouthed back wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Dinner was… pleasant. In fact it was too pleasant for Rosalie's liking. Theirs weekly dinners were filled with loud voices, loud laughter and Emmett's terrible jokes. But this dinner was different. Alice and Jasper had placed themselves at each head of the table, Em and Bella sat across each other. Leaving Rosalie and Edward glaring at each other from across the table.<p>

Alice had been having a quiet conversation, watching between her brother and best friends for any signs of any possible outbreaks. But she could see, and feel, Rosalie's frustration at the current situation. How she was about to blow at everyone's eggshell walking.

"So Rosie, how's work?" Jasper spoke up, attempting to make some sort of comfortable conversation. If there was something that relaxed Rosalie it was talking about work.

The blonde shrugged slightly playing around with the food on Alice's carefully picked out plate.

"Same old thing, you know Dad never stops accepting cases."

Jasper raised an eyebrow and nodded in agreement. Rosalie had inherited their father's love for hard work, spending hours in the office to complete a brief to the up most perfection. Jasper had become much more like their other, laid back, living each day as they passed.

"He's not working too much right Rosie?" Jasper asked, his tone filled with a touch of worry.

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it Jazz. I've told Angela to make sure to get him out of the office by eight. No later" she smiled and Jasper chuckled.

"And you?" he asked leaning slightly on his chair, "You're not working yourself to death too much either, right?"

Rosalie scoffed, "Please, I couldn't work late if I wanted to. If I do I come home to a trashed house, "She looked at Alice, sending a little wink, "And chewed up towels"

"Hmm, that dog has some serious issues" Alice replied, "But good taste, he always goes for the expensive ones"

Edward looked up from his plate, a smirk present o his face. It made Rosalie wonder if it was something permanently etched on his face.

"You have a dog?" He asked clearly amused.

"Rosalie arched one blonde eyebrow, "Yes, why?"

Edward shrugged, "No reason Barbie, you just don't seem like a dog person. I'd expected you to have a cat, or maybe a hamster. You know something that didn't mean you'd have to get down and dirty"

Rosalie smiled, defiantly not amused by his insinuation, "Oh trust my Edward, I most _definitely_ know how to get down and dir-"

"Okay!" Emmett interrupted loudly, chuckling nervously, "Now I _know_ I'm the most perverted of our cute little group here, but I for one do not want to hear about Rosie's little sexy times" a few beats of silence passed through the table before he spoke again, "Hey Ali? You think I can get some more of the pasta?"

The reaction was loud laughter from the table, something much more suited for a table of friends.

"Em, that's your fifth plate already" Bella reminded him.

"Baby, I need my energy for tonight" He wiggled his eyebrows causing Bella to turn an impressive shade of red from embarrassment.

"I'll get you some more Em" Alice spoke up as she got up from the table, taking Emmett's plate with her.

"So any new cases lately Rose?"

Rosalie looked from Jasper to Bella who'd asked the question. She nodded,

"One is a little strange. Dad sent it to me by Email and he'd marked it as 'High Importance'. It' strange you know"

"Hm? How come?"

"I'm not sure, it feels strange. Plus Dad never marks things as important"

"That's true" Jasper added nodding, "To him one case is just like the other, nothing different only the names"

"Exactly" Rosalie finished.

Bella nodded in understanding, "So what makes this one different from the others?"

"All I know is it's about an Aro Volturi" Rosalie replied.

Edward's head snapped up at the mention of the name. His conversation with Emmett ending immediately. His face was almost strict looking, and his mouth didn't bare the normal bemused smirk, but instead was pressed tightly into a thin line.

"What?" His voice was stern, nothing of the once playful albeit slightly annoying Edward detectable in his voice. "Did you just say Aro Volturi?" He asked.

Rosalie nodded slowly, almost unsure of what to say, "Yeah, some one filed a claim against him. He's some sort of gang boss, wanted for murder, but they've never been able to get enough evidence" That was ll her file had told her, she was still waiting for Ben and Mike to get her the crucial background information she asked for.

"You'd be better off dropping the case" He warned his voice still dark.

"What?"

"I said, you'd better drop the case. You'll waste your time"

Rosalie frowned, was he seriously trying to tell her what to do?

"Honestly Edward, don't be ridiculous. I've won cases much harder than this." She replied, waving him off with a swift movement of her hand.

He shook his head, "No Rosalie, you don't know what you're getting yourself involved with. This guy isn't just another gang member h-"

"Would you shut up already?" Rosalie interrupted. "You're not my father Edward. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself"

* * *

><p><em>Leave me a review telling me what you think!<em>

_~So again, I'm sorry it took so long. But leave me a review telling me what you think! _


End file.
